Un futuro no muy lejano
by Suki Harlett
Summary: Y así lo hizo. Kuki alzó la cámara y primero se grabó a ella misma junto a Wally, mientras decía:―¡Hola a todos! Soy Kuki Sanban, tengo doce años, a punto de cumplir trece y mi memoria va a ser borrada, al igual que todos mis compañeros del sector V. Sin embargo, espero que encontremos este video algún día y nunca perder nuestra amistad. Eso espero…―[Wally&Kuki] [TeenSectorV]


**_Tom Warburton Disclaimer On_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A Codename: Kids Next The Door fanfiction (:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_by Suki Harlett._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Main Pairing/Pareja principal: Wallebe&amp;Kuki_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Summary: _**_Y así lo hizo. Kuki alzó la cámara y primero se grabó a ella misma junto a Wally, mientras decía:―¡Hola a todos! Soy Kuki Sanban, tengo doce años, a punto de cumplir trece y mi memoria va a ser borrada, al igual que todos mis compañeros del sector V. Sin embargo, espero que encontremos este video algún día y nunca perder nuestra amistad. Eso espero…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_El tiempo pasa y las personas cambian, y aunque tengas el poder de manipular el tiempo, recuerda: el tiempo no espera a nadie, ni al más poderoso, ni al más débil._

* * *

―Número Uno, necesito hablar contigo―demandó Fanny, más conocida como Número 86, quien al ver la mirada inquisitiva del sector de Uno, recalcó―: a solas.

Uno asintió, observando con un deje de tristeza al que pronto dejaría de ser el sector V. Observó a Kuki, siendo consolada por Wally. Sonrió para sus adentros, Kuki y Wally por fin habían abierto los ojos y actualmente eran novios desde hace tres meses, para felicidad de casi todo KND. Fue una gran sorpresa. Porque, vamos, todos sabían que Wallabee Beatles se moría por Kuki, pero nadie pensó que se declararía, ya saben, por su orgullo y todo eso. A un lado de los acaramelados tórtolos, Hoagie y Abby observaban fijamente a Uno, que al verlos, les sonrió como diciendo "No sé preocupen, todo va a salir bien".

Pero claro, no todo era color rosa.

El cumpleaños número trece de Wally se cumplía hoy, y eso significaba que su memoria iba a ser borrada. Kuki, a pesar de que faltaban un par de meses para que cumpla los trece años, decidió peder la memoria al mismo tiempo que su chico. Abby estuvo de acuerdo, y junto con Hoagie y Niguel decidieron hacerlo todos juntos.

Como un equipo, el día de hoy.

Fanny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un cuarto alejado del resto, pero aun así escuchaba el llanto de Kuki. Número Tres, siempre tan dulce, aunque un poco llorona, muy linda y adorable.

―¿Para que querías hablar conmigo, Número 86?―inquirió Niguel. Aún seguía con esa camiseta roja y pantalones crema, Fanny se preguntó si cuando cumpliera los trece años ya dejaría esa vestimenta.

Número 86 abrió la boca para responder, pero una voz desde el fondo de la habitación sobresaltó a ambos.

―Número Uno, hemos decido que tú y solo tú te volverás un espía, al igual que Maurice, y te asignaremos misiones con adolescentes, en los que entrarás fácilmente como infiltrado. No se te borrará la mente, pero tendrás que ir lejos por un tiempo. De todas formas, tu identidad debe de ser secreta, así que cuando a tu sector de le borre la memoria, tu desaparecerás.―finalizó una chica rubia de no más de trece años (No podía tener más.), de nombre Rachael.

―¿Mi equipo no ha sido reclutado como espía?―preguntó Uno, algo desesperado. Era una oportunidad única, pero…su equipo…―. Tengo que decirte, Rachael, que mi equipo está bien preparado.

―Lo sabemos. Sin los inventos de Número Dos no seríamos lo que somos ahora, pero ya hay bastante equipo solucionando eso. Número Tres pelea muy bien y lleva a cabo sus objetivos cuando se lo propone, pero eso no pasa siempre, Niguel. Estábamos a punto de reclutar a Número Cuatro por su desempeño en peleas físicas, pero hasta yo lo conozco como para saber que no va a aceptar si es que su querida novia Kuki no está implicada en esto.―Niguel tragó saliva, sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar si es que reclutaban a Wally.― Y finalmente, Abigail Linhcon. Ya tuvimos suficientes problemas con Cree y, sus habilidades, no son suficientes.

―Pero…

―Nada de peros, decídete Niguelon.

Uno suspiró, y lo pensó bien.

Era la oportunidad de su vida. Punto final.

―¿Cuánto durará esa misión de la que hablas?

―Tres años―contestó Rachael.

―¿Puedo contarle sobre esto a mi equipo?

―Sí. De cualquier forma, lo van a olvidar.

Niguel se giró y caminó hacia la salida. Rachael suspiró. Fanny, a su costado, río.

―¿Por qué te ríes? No veo el chiste en―

―¿Cuánto nos falta a nosotros, Rachael?―interrumpió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.―¿Un año o menos? Voy a cumplir doce la próxima semana. Y tú, Rachael, ya los tienes desde hace meses. ¿Cuánto te falta?

―Seis meses.―respondió secamente, cerrando los ojos con furor.

―¿El tiempo pasa volando, no es así? Y ni siquiera podemos emplear aquel dicho: "No te aflijas porque terminó, se feliz por qué pasó." Quiero decir, no vamos a recordar nada. No sabremos "que pasó" y de igual forma ya habrá terminado.

―Entonces disfrútalo.

Fanny parpadeó un par de veces.

―Realmente, tú ya actúas como adulta.

―Pronto lo seré―contestó la rubia.

―¡Hey!―chilló Fanny, recordando algo de repente.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Sé que no es nuestro caso, pero si hemos tenido una relación amorosa con alguien estando en KND, como Cuatro y Tres, ¿entonces cómo se acordarán de que han estado juntos? ¡Eso es totalmente injusto!

―Aaa―afirmó Rachael.― Es verdad. Sin embargo, hay una solución.

―¿Solución?

―Sip. Le voy a dar a cada uno del sector V, exepto Niguel, la opción de que elijan a alguien que no quieren olvidar. No van a recordar nada que ver con KND, sino la relación que entablaban con esa persona, y el amor o cualquier otro sentimiento que se sienten.

―Osea, Cuatro y Tres van a recordar que son novios.

―Así es, sentirán los mismos sentimientos cuando se vean y se acordaran de su relación, pero no sabrán nada de lo demás.

―¿Y si Dos y Cinco escogen a Uno?

―No podrán recordarlo hasta que lo vean en persona. Uno se va a ir al espacio antes de que se les borren la memoria. Así que Abby y Hoagie lo recordarán dentro de tres años, cuando lo vean. Solo recordaran que lo conocen y su relación de amistad, nada más. Nada de KND.

.

* * *

.

―¿Qué sucedió, Niguel?―preguntó Abby cuando el calvo regresó a la habitación.

Solo había un sofá grande y algunos adornos sin importancia. Kuki dejó de llorar y lo observó con sus ojos chinitos un poco enrojecidos por el llanto. El güero la abrazaba por la cintura, recostando la cabeza de largos cabellos azabaches de Kuki sobre su pecho. Hoagie y Wally lo observaron sin decir nada, esperando una respuesta.

¿Cómo les podría decir? Que se iba a hacer una misión por tres años, mientras que a ellos les borran la memoria cruelmente. No sabía cómo.

Abby abrió los ojos, al parecer se percató de algo. Acomodó su gorra roja y con un hilo de voz preguntó:

―Te escogieron, ¿no es así? Como a Maurice, tú también…tú también…has sido…escogido―murmuró lo último, perpleja.

―¿Qué quiere decir―trató de preguntar Hoagie.

―Así es, he sido elegido como él―confesó finalmente Uno, algo aliviado. Era como si le hubiera sacado una pesa enorme encima que llevaba hace apenas unos minutos. Cinco era realmente intuitiva, ni siquiera tuvo que mencionarlo y ella ya lo sabía.

―Eso quiere decir―habló Wally.―, ¿Qué te irás con la memoria intacta, mientras que nosotros no recordamos nada? ¡Qué tipo de estupidez es esta!

―Uno―murmuró Kuki, con los ojos lagrimeando.

―Es una gran oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar y…

―¡Eres un egoísta!―explotó el rubio.― ¿No se supone que somos un equipo? ¿Por qué no fuimos escogidos nosotros también?

―¡Ya basta, Cuatro!―gritó Abby, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Wally iba a contestar, pero Kuki habló primero.

―Al menos uno de nosotros va a tener esa oportunidad. Eres nuestro líder de cualquier forma―murmuró Kuki lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos escucharan.

"En diez minutos, en diez minutos" gritó una voz femenina, que todos identificaron como Número 86, a través de los parlantes de la habitación.― "Pasar al cuarto de borrado de memoria."

Silencio.

Kuki se separó de Wally y buscando algo en la mochila de simios arcoíris que llevaba, sacó una cámara.

―¿Qué tal si grabamos los últimos momentos? Le robé por un rato la cámara a Mushi.

―Tres, no creo que…―trató de decir Niguel.

―¡Vamos, es mi último deseo!―chilló Kuki, ya sin rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos asiáticos.

―Un video no estaría mal―agregó el castaño con googles, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

―¡Odio las cámaras!―gritó el rubio, haciendo un ademán por quitarle la cámara a su novia.

―¡Vamos, güero!―río Kuki, agitando la cabeza.― ¿Por mí?―preguntó, poniendo ojos de corderito, esos ojos a los cuales Wally nunca podía negarle nada.

Las mejillas de Wally se tiñeron de rojo.

Abby lanzó una carcajada.

―¡Uhhh―juu! La cara roja de Wally merece ser grabada. ¡Vamos, Kuki, prende esa cámara!

Y así lo hizo. Kuki alzó la cámara y primero se grabó a ella misma junto a Wally, mientras decía:

―¡Hola a todos! Soy Kuki Sanban, tengo doce años, a punto de cumplir trece y mi memoria va a ser borrada, al igual que todos mis compañeros del sector V. Sin embargo, espero que encontremos este video algún día y nunca perder nuestra amistad. Eso espero…

Hoagie río, lanzándose encima de Cuatro para ser visto por la cámara. Cuatro bufó molesto.

―¡Soy Hoagie! Cumpliré trece pronto y soy parte del Sector V, cuanto los voy a extrañar…

―¡Sal de encima!―gritó Wally, empujándolo dejándolo caer del sofá al suelo.

―Preséntate, güero.―le murmuró Kuki, riendo y mirando la cámara simultáneamente.

―¡Dominado por su novia!―gritó Abby, quitándole la cámara a Kuki para grabarse así misma. Luego la volteó, grabando a Wally y a Kuki, que seguían en el sofá.―Preséntate, Cuatro.

―¡No soy dominado por Kuki!―reclamó Wally, pero luego dio un sonoro suspiro.― Soy Wally, tengo trece años y…¡deja de apuntarme con la cámara tan fijamente, Abby, es tan molesto!

―Tan amargado como siempre.―murmuró Abby.

―¡Y yo soy su novia!―chilló Kuki a la cámara, riendo como siempre. Wally se puso rojo hasta las orejas y Abby decidió que fue suficiente con apuntar a Wally con la cámara, y la dirigió a Niguel, que observaba todo un poco alejado.

―¡Preséntate Uno!―gritó Abby.

Niguel sonrió de lado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

―Soy Niguel, el gran número Uno, tengo casi trece y soy el líder del sector V. Nunca los olvidaré, muchachos.

Kuki le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que los demás sonreían con tristeza.

Abby pasó la cámara por todo el salón, grabando a Kuki y a Wally en el sofá, a Hoagie sentado en el suelo y a Niguel parado a su lado. Con una pequeña sonrisa, terminó por grabarse a sí misma.

―¡Soy Abby y soy parte del sector V!―exclamó. Luego, agregó:―¡Soy número Cinco!

―¡Cuatro!―gritó Wally, Abby grabándolo.

―¡Tres!―chilló Kuki, agitando las manos exageradamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos asiáticos.

―¡Dos!―dijo Hoagie desde el suelo.

Abby pasó un brazo por los hombros de Niguel. Hoagie se paró e hizo lo mismo, quien fue imitado por Kuki y Wally.

Así, formaron un círculo, todos abrazados por los hombros, observando la cámara que Abby había puesto en el medio para que los grabara a todos desde abajo.

―¡Uno!―terminó Niguel, con los ojos vidriosos. Kuki no resistió más y se echó a llorar, pero silenciosamente.―. Siempre seremos el Sector V, siempre seremos amigos, traten de recordar eso, por favor.

Todos asintieron, abrazándose aún más fuerte.

―¡Hey!―gritó Fanny, entrando al salón hecha una furia.―¡Ya deberían estar en la cámara de borrado de memoria! ¡Esperen! ¿Eso es una cámara? ¡Cómo se les ocurre!

―Ya la estoy apagando.―murmuró Kuki, recogiendo la cámara y guardando el video, antes de apagarla.

―¡Nada de eso! ¿Me toman el pelo? Denme esa cámara.―gritó Fanny, arrancándole la cámara de las manos.―¡Pasen a la cámara de memoria! De I―N―M―E―D―I―A―T―O.

.

* * *

.

Estaba todo el sector V excepto Niguel sentados en el asiento donde se hacía el lavado de memoria.

Kuki ya no lloraba, tal vez, ya se había resignado.

―Se ven tan tristes…―murmuró Fanny, medio en serio y medio burlona.

―Cállate, colorada.―masculló Wally.

Fanny le sacó la lengua.

―Bien, bien, como soy muy buena persona, les daré una opción. Escojan a una persona que quieran recordar. No recordaran nada sobre KND, pero si sobre su relación con esa persona. ¡Solo una! Si alguno escoge a Niguel, no podrá acordarse de él hasta que lo vea, eso quiere decir, en tres años.

Los ojos de Kuki se iluminaron y Wally apenas pudo contener la sonrisa. Abby y Hoagie miraron a Niguel instintivamente y antes de que Fanny preguntara, todos lanzaron sus respuestas.

―Kuki.―dijo Wally.

―Wally―cantó Kuki.

―Niguel―exclamó Abby.

―Niguel―exclamó número Dos.

―Bien.―masculló Fanny, acercándose a la máquina de lavados de memoria. Escribió unas cosas por un teclado y luego apretó un botón, que hizo que una especie de cascos que emitían una luz fosforescente rodearan la cabeza de Kuki, Wally, Abby y Hoagie por completo.

Niguel ahogó un grito.

―Bien, bien. Ve yéndote, Niguelon. Chau, chau.―dijo empujándolo a una de esas naves espaciales pequeñas.

Fanny cerró la puerta, después de susurrar:

―Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Cuídate.

Y la nave partió.

Niguel no supo si estar sorprendido, por las dulces palabras de despedida de la hostil Fanny; o triste, porque posiblemente la próxima vez que vea a sus amigos de infancia estos ya no sean los mismos.

Solo esperaba que en algún momento, en un futuro no muy lejano, el sector V vuelva a estar junto de nuevo. A los dieciséis años.

Con ese pensamiento, decidió prepararse mentalmente para su próxima misión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota.

Siento que este fic es muy formal para este fandom. Y se que soy muy infantil para escribir para este fandom, ¡es que no me pudo resistir! Tanto que tanto escribir Naruto, ya no pude más *-* Amo a Kuki y a Wally, y recuerdo haber visto por ahí que a algunos NO LES GUSTABA ESTA PAREJA Y ME QUEDÉ COMO QUE, ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Eso es imposible! Pos no lo es :(

Si alguien del fandom de Naruto se pasó por aquí y me quiere jalar los pelos, lo acepto TT_TT, pero ¡NO PUDEEEE! NO PUUUUUDEEEE CON LA FALTA DE IMAGINACIÓN.

Como sea, esto será actualizado. Solo esperen, ya vendrá.

Por cierto! Una pequeña encuesta c:

Fanny&amp;Niguel ó Rachael&amp;Niguel ó Lizzie&amp;Niguel

ó

Hoagie&amp;Cree ó Hoagie&amp;Fanny ó Hoagie&amp;Abby

ó

Sólo quiero Wally&amp;Kuki, no metas otras parejas :c

.

Espero sus respuestas, de eso dependerá el futuro de este fanfiction. Bueno, ya saben de que trata, no? Dios, AMO A MUSHI. Ya aparecerá. JAJAJA

Los quiero mucho, enserio, los que leen, ENSERIO.

Sayoonara (;

Los quieeeere,

Suki Harlett.


End file.
